


Giants's Pizza

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Human Eating Giants [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baked In Oven, Betrayal, Cooked Alive, Digestion, Gen, Genre (Horror), Giants having 50 Feet Pizza, Giants having Human Size Pizza Slices, Horror, Humans as Pizza Toppings, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Giants), Unwilling Vore Victims, Vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: The oven door was being slowly closed as the giants taunted the humans.All three of the female giants laughed happily as the screams of the humans were drowned out by their loud sounds."You're all in our 50 foot human pizza," the giant, Jill, finally spoke."I've been waiting ages to have a yummy human pizza. How do you guys like to be eaten best? With sauce or no sauce?" She then laughed with her giant sisters as they bumped shoulders and nudged each other playfully.The giants turned the oven up just enough so that the twelve humans would be cooked perfectly."Yummy! The humans have been baked nicely into a delicious pizza!" Giants said to the humans who were still alive."Please eat us. We are completely cooked, don't listen to the other humans on the pizza with me. They're lying!" Lena laughed lightly as she begged for the giants to eat them.
Series: Human Eating Giants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Credits and Info

Writer: shailenemarks

Canon: No (AU of Series)

** Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow) **

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Aria Marie Montgomery (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

**Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**

Serena van der Woodsen (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Vanessa Abrams (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Ivy Dickens (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

**Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**

Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

**Original Characters**

Lena (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old  
Claire (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old  
Brie (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old  
Jill (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old


	2. Prologue

The sun was beating down on the girls as they walked onto the beach. The sound of a door slammed as Aria Montgomery grabbed her things from the back seat. She hoisted her tote bag on her shoulder before walking towards the rest of her friends. As she stepped between Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, her shoulders brushed theirs. Both girls were taller than Aria, so she had to glance up slightly. Her short, brown hair brushed over her shoulders when she moved her head to look up. Aria wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She was already dying despite having recently been in an airconditioned car.

“Alright, let’s go,” she spoke, turning her gaze forward. “I’m ready to lay this towel down and relax.”

Spencer Hastings leaned forward so she could get a good look at her friend, a smile on her face.  Her brown eyes twinkled happily as her ponytail fell over her shoulder.  Each of them had been through a lot for the past couple of years or so. That included Alison DiLaurentis. After the run around they had with trying to reconnect with their old friend, Alison, they desperately needed this break. So, a trip to the beach had been planned. They had even gone as far as to invite several other girls they had recently met. This trip was meant to be the highlight of the year.

“Let’s do it then,” Spencer said, a natural and involuntary smirk on her face. She was the first to start walking, the girls all following suit.

Once they started to feel the sand under their feet, each of the girls squealed and broke out into a run. Laughs and giggles were heard as they playfully chased each other. They didn’t really have to worry about running into anyone because the beach was almost empty save for a  couple of stragglers and a family or two. They basically had the beach to themselves and they couldn’t be happier.

“Hey, guys, thanks so much for inviting us.” Serena was the first to step forward, stopping the playful conversation she was having with her best friend, Blair. “It honestly means a lot and we couldn’t be happier, right Blair?”

Serena van der Woodsen could only be described as a debutante. With her long, blonde hair, blue eyes, slender body, and tall legs, she had everything to be the perfect model.  She’s always been part of the elite society of the Upper East Side of Manhattan, having been born into it. The same could be said for her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Despite their best friend status, Blair and Serena are opposites. While Blair is constantly in need of approval, Serena could care less. While Blair appreciates nothing but the best, Serena has an eye for simpler things. But even then, their dynamic works.

Blair rolled her eyes as Serena’s question, crossing her arms over her shoulder with a shrug. She didn’t particularly care for people who were outside of her inner circle. That also included Jennifer Humphrey. To Blair, she was almost nothing but a wannabe socialite, constantly following her around. Though she’d never admitted it, Blair enjoyed the attention. That was just her.

“Yes, thanks,” she said, nodding and giving an awkward smile to the bunch in front of them. “There’s nothing I love more than tanning at a mainstream beach with a bunch of people I barely know.”

At her words, Serena lightly slapped her arm, giving her a scolding look. Blair’s better-than-everyone attitude was something they were still working on. Blair rolled her eyes once again before plastering a smile onto her face. Don’t get her wrong, she was thankful, she just had to keep this façade up. If she’s not good at being the queen bee, she’s good at pretending. It’s one of the reasons she and Alison got along so much. Both knew how to fake it till they make it.

“Fine,” she huffed, tilting her head to the side. “I’m not completely disgusted with this beach and it is a really nice day. Let’s tan!”

The Rosewood girls laughed Blair’s less than pleasant attitude off. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. After being on the brink of death multiple times, a catty girl was nothing. They watched for a moment as Blair laid out her beige towel that looked as if it was made with nothing but the finest material. She pulled her dark hair to one side as she pulled her shoes off. They were designer, no doubt. Blair then removed her shorts and shirt to reveal a red bikini with white polka-dots. She then dug into her bag for her sunscreen.

“What?” she asked as she turned to everyone who was watching her. “This is all I have. I get it, I’m  overdressed or whatever for the beach.”

Spencer shook her head before she laid her own beach towel down. It was less  designer but  worked all the same. Once she was undressed, she grabbed Hanna ’s bag for the sunscreen they were going to share. She retightened her ponytail before she started to rub the lotion onto her body. Because the sun was so bright and it was such a hot day, she could already feel herself tanning and she didn’t want to burn.

“While you guys get your tan on, I’ll be enjoying the cool water,” Emily told as she shimmied out of her shorts. She pulled the navy tank top off her to show the black and blue one-piece she was wearing. Since she had taken swim for school, she didn’t exactly need to get a new bathing suit. Plus, the one-piece was comfortable and allowed her to swim as she pleased. 

“Wait,” Alison called. “What time is everyone else getting here?” she asked as she took her seat.

Emily shrugged, turning to glance over at the blonde. “Ask Aria, she’s the one who’s been keeping contact.”

Alison sighed and turned her gaze to the short brunette. She raised an eyebrow and smiled over at her longtime friend. Despite everything they had all been through, Alison was happy to go back to a somewhat normal relationship with her friends. If she were honest, she had always taken the three girls for  granted. How they forgave her, she had no idea, but she was grateful. Her mood quickly dwindled as she thought about their dark times, but she pushed those thoughts away. This was supposed to be a trip for them to break free of their past and enjoy the present.

“Did they say how long they’d be?” Alison wondered as she shifted so that she was on her stomach. “Hanna, please get my back.”

Hannah stared at Alison blankly before she grabbed the sunscreen from Spencer was had her eyes closed. She squeezed some of the lotions onto her hand before rubbing it across Alison’s back. “I can’t believe I’m doing this for you. You can just as easily get your own back just as Spencer did.”

Alison rolled her eyes. “No use when I have you,” she laughed before turning her gaze to Aria again. “Aria! When are they getting here? ”

“Hold on,” Aria commanded, glaring over at the girl. She pulled her phone from her bag to check if she had any messages. “Oh, they’re here. They just parked .”

Their conversation ended there as Alison nodded and turned her head away. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she relaxed. When Hanna finished with her back, she put the lotion away before removing her own clothes. Once undressed, the blonde faced Aria. She pulled her round sunglasses down her head and onto her face to shield her eyes. Sighing , she looked towards the water where Emily was swimming along the shallow part.

“Do you ever feel like  something has to go wrong?” Hanna finally asked. This question had been on her mind for a while.

Aria slowly looked up from her phone, furrowing her eyebrows. “What do you mean…?”

Hanna pursed her lips. “As …all good things will come to an  end,” she explained.

She knew that people thought she wasn’t the brightest. She also knew that people thought she wasn’t the nicest. After dealing with her weight problem andthe ridicule she constantly got, she had changed. With Alison’s disappearance a couple of years ago, she had decided that she wanted to look different, be different. So, she changed.  Now, she was in a much better place. Her girls were back with her and she even had the added addition of more people.  It also helped that they were all supportive in their own ways, even the bratty girls.

“Hey!” A voice snapped Hanna from her thoughts. She trained her blue eyes on the group of girls headed their way.

Mona stood in front of everyone, waving enthusiastically.  Her brown hair fell in natural curls down her back. There was a light breeze, so a couple of strands flew with the wind. From where she stood, Hanna could see the red lipstick Mona had chosen to wear for the trip. Mona ran forward, a wide smile on her face. Once she made it to everyone, she set her bag down and began removing her cover-up.

“Longest drive, ever.” Mona shook her head before she looked around. “Hi, Aria.”

Aria gave her a smile and a wave before she went back to her phone. Spencer was still napping, and Ally was awake but chose not to acknowledge everyone who had just shown up.  Blair and Serena moved towards Vanessa along with Jenny. The four were closer to each other which was only natural since they live in the same area. The only odd one out was Lena who was the latest addition. She was a sweetheart though, so it was easy for them all to get along.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s swim!” Mona exclaimed. She  kicked her flip flops off before running towards the water. Immediately, she began splashing Emily who had stopped swimming and chose to just take in the view before her.

Everyone could hear Emily’s screams before the two girls started laughing. So, they were all in the water expect Spencer who was still asleep, Alison who didn’t feel like splashing about, and Blair who felt too proper to play.

“Damn,”  Hanna mumbled as she stretched her body. “My muscles are already aching. Maybe I should’ve just stayed and tanned.”

Spencer looked over at Hanna and nodded. She gave the girl a smile,  smacking her lips at her. “You would be feeling so much better,” she said as she walked past her. “I personally feel so relaxed like I could do anything.”

“Anything?” Lena spoke up. 

Lena Luthor was a quiet girl, naturally. But she had only uttered about three words during their beach stay. Instead of going to the water or tanning with the other girls, she had kept her distance.  Each of them had taken a turn in checking up on her seeing as she hadn’t really bothered with them. They had all wondered if she was having a bad day, but they’d all been assured that she was fine.  Her nose had been in a book all afternoon, so they were all surprised that she had spoken to them. 

Spencer narrowed her eyes. She was never as forgiving as the other girls, choosing to be the realistic or even cynical one in situations. “Yeah, anything. You know, I’m surprised you’re talking. You didn’t really do a lot of that today.”

Emily looked behind her to the two, giving Spencer a look.  “Spencer, chill. I’m sure Lena’s just tired or something. She wouldn’t intentionally ignore us, so calm down.”

“Right, because giving a simple acknowledgment is too strenuous.” Spencer crossed her arms. She glanced at Lena who kept her face calm and almost emotionless.

“I’m sorry, my week hasn’t been the best ,” Lena finally said. She pursed her lips, stopping herself from shouting. “How about we go to Loca? My treat?”

Loca was one of the more popular restaurants in the area.  They were known for having good food and music.  They had some of the best barbeques in the area because everything was always so fresh. Their pasta wasn’t half bad either because the noodles were all handmade which gave Loca a certain edge that other restaurants didn’t have.  Occasionally they even had open mic nights where people could drunkenly make fools of themselves or show off their musical talents.  But when they weren’t having open mic nights, they always had a live band to play.  It was always a treat to go there, both for business and pleasure.

“Forgiven,” Spencer  grinned, showing off her straight, white teeth. She lifted a hand and pulled the hair tie from her hair. “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

The girls made their way to their two separate cars, splitting them in half. Loca wasn’t too far from the beach which was good because it was getting dark and they wanted to enjoy the rest of the night doing something everyone loves: eating. They piled into the cars after depositing their bags in the trunk . Upon their arrival at the restaurant, they saw the place was lively despite only have about twenty or so patrons. 

Loca had a modern -rustic feel to it with how the place was designed. It had open windows around and wooden tables with matching chairs to go with it. Above each table were hanging lights that had mason jars to cover them. Tonight, they could see a live band playing, and the music was soft and calming. That was the whole appeal to Luca.

“Hell yes,” Hanna stated as she pushed her way into the restaurant. The twelve girls were immediately seated. “I love Luca so much. I cannot wait to get the  pasta.”

“What kind?” Alison asked as she grabbed her menu. “Because they have more than one kind and  I’ll probably get what you get.”

“Fettucine, most likely,” Hanna answered before looking around the table at her friends. “What are you guys getting?”

“Steak,” Blair answered first as she closed her menu and set it down. “Serena is also getting steak, I already know.”

Aria, Emily, and Spencer had decided to get a plate of ribs to share. Everyone else was split between pasta and steak. Once the food arrived, maybe thirty minutes later, the girls all dug. They each made idle conversation as they ate. Soon, the girls were guzzling down beers.  It was something they all needed to do, just have a night to enjoy. Although they were all so young, it seemed like they always have the weight of the world on their shoulders. It’s how they all became so close. Perhaps connecting over their troubled lives wasn’t the best thing, but it was how they related to each other. It was how they became friends and it’s always something they’ll have to draw them back to each other.

Before either of them knew, the girls were drunk. All the beers they had consumed was going to their heads, making them impossibly woozy, but left them feeling good.  Lena was the only one who was sober. She has eaten, but she hadn’t drunk. And now, she wore a sadistic smirk on her face as she watched the girls shouting over each other. Shaking her head, she scoffed and waved the waiter over.

“Check, please,” she mumbled, plastering a fake smile onto her face. Her heartbeat was erratically beating as she thought about how the night would end. Lena had been waiting for ages for this, for them all to be together.

When the waiter came back, she paid the bill then stood. It was hard for her to convince each of the girls that it was time to go, but she had persuaded them with more alcohol. Of course, she couldn’t let them drive home, so she led them to a nearby motel. The place was nice from what each of the drunken girls could see. It was open and welcoming which helped to move them along. Stepping inside, Lena took note of the name of the hotel that none of the other girls seemed to see. To Serve Humans. Lena shivered voluntarily as she led them to the front desk of the lobby. Once the rooms were sorted, four in total, she led them up.

Because the girls were past their limits, it was easy for her to get the girls to sleep. As soon as they hit their pillows, they were out. Lena smirked as she went the extra mile to shake them all to make sure they were out. She left the last room and stood in the hallway. Across from her was a doorbell like a button on the opposite wall she leaned on. The top of it said ‘pick-up’ so she walked over and pressed it.  Lena stood and waited patiently. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the floors began to shake.  Her hands from to a door frame as she tried to brace herself against the forceful shakes of the place.

Lena fell to her knees abruptly, one connecting with the door frame on the way down. She hissed in pain as her hair fell around her.  Sitting down fully, she looked down at her knee to see it already bruising up. With a sigh, she shook her head, thinking about how long it would take for her bruise to go away. That’s when the clearing of a voice shook her from her thoughts. Lena tensed, thinking it was one of the girls. But when she looked up, she saw the enormous form of a giant. She gulped, though not from fear. Instead, she was nervous that they wouldn’t be pleased with her.

“I-I brought you guys a gift,” she stuttered as she got to her feet. “I’ve brought you twelve girls including myself. I’m ready to  be cooked alive.”

“Good,” the giant said, her voice deep and intimidating. “You humans will make great meat toppings.”

Before Lena knew it, two more giant women came and proceeded to collect the girls from their room. The giants would be feasting tonight.


	3. Chapter 1

“Close the window,” Vanessa Abrams muttered as she shifted. She furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her arms to hug her body. It felt like a breeze was repeatedly washing over her. As her arms closed around herself, she didn’t feel the familiar scratchiness of clothing. All she felt was the softness of her skin. “What the hell?”

Her eyes popped open and they immediately trailed lower to her body. Seeing that she was naked, her eyes widened in disbelief and confusion. To make up for this, she tried to convince herself that she had possibly gone home with someone. She was extremely drunk last night, and it would be the only explanation. So, she blew out a breath of relief and turned her head.  What she saw completely horrified her.

She was being carried by a giant, an actual giant. At least that’s what she assumed when her eyes made contact with the large, wide chest she first saw. Then as her eyes trailed up, the fact became real. Her eyes trailed over the huge face of the giant woman who held her. That’s why there was a breeze - she was being carried by this person and as she looked around, she saw the rest of her friends. 

A scream tore through her as she finally registered what was happening. The giant’s brown eyes immediately went to her, though to the giant, the scream was more like a squeak. Even with Vanessa’s scream, the other girls stayed asleep.

“Let me go!” Vanessa shouted, her eyes still wide in fear and confusion. She has never seen a giant a day in her life. “Let me go!”

The giant, Jill, rolled her eyes at the human girl in her arms. “Gladly,” she grunted, dropping Vanessa down onto a steel counter.

Vanessa landed harshly, groaning at the force of the fall. Slowly, she rolled over and got onto her knees. Then she pushed herself up and stood. As she looked around, she realized everything in this kitchen was larger than anything she’d ever seen. She was like a straw against the huge counter rather than a person. In the center of the kitchen was another large counted with various vegetables on top. A huge knife laid on it, right next to the vegetables. Above that was a bunch of pots and pans that hung.

“Where am I? Where are we?” Vanessa demanded. She gasped in horror as two more giants came inside. She saw that they held her friends in their hands.

A blonde giant stepped forward and set her friends down. Vanessa looked over, watching as they conversed. There was nothing she could cover herself with some she covered her bare body with her hands and walked over to her unconscious friends. The only one awake was Lena Luthor. Vanessa sighed and went to Lena first. She momentarily forgot her unclothed status and hugged the girl.

“Get off!” Lena shrieked. Vanessa jumped back in surprise. She remembered herself then gave the girl an apologetic look.

“Damn, I’m sorry. But, Lena, I’m glad you're awake. God, I don’t know what to do or what’s happening,” Vanessa told, frowning. Tears were forming in her eyes from the situation. “Is this a nightmare? Please tell me it’s a nightmare.”

Lena crossed her arms and smirked at the brown-haired beauty. She was still clothed , though she knew they were saving her for last since she had graced them with their dinner. “It’s not a dream, Vanessa. These giants are going to eat us, got it?”

Vanessa was beyond confused now. Lena didn’t even seem the least bit afraid. She  actually almost  seemed proud and excited for what was to come. It made no sense to Vanessa since they were going to die. Vanessa lowered her eyes as thoughts rolled through her mind. She was pretty sure Lena was the only one of them to be sober. So, it was Lena who brought them to this place.

“Where the hell  are we, Lena?” Vanessa growled. She held herself back from slapping the girl and her smirking face. It was starting to irk her nerves because of how unbothered Lena was.

Lena gave Vanessa a devious smile. She walked around the still unconscious girls, wondering how they could still be asleep through all of this. Looking back at Vanessa, she shrugged. “A motel, duh.”

Before Vanessa could demand more specific answers, she was cut off by the loud rattling of the pots and pans. Both girls looked over to see the giants pulling down a wooden pizza plate. It was larger, much larger than normal.  All these utensils were meant for giants to use. 

“What is this?!” someone shouted. Vanessa, Lena, and the giants turned. Jenny Humphrey was now awake, and her blue eyes were scared.

Vanessa ran over to her longtime friend and patted her shoulder gently. She, herself, was still afraid, even with the unbearable anger she felt in her heart. Now, she was realizing the type of girl  Lena Luthor was. She was a bitch in sheep’s clothing, a wolf waiting to blow the houses down. But she succeeded and now all of them were going to die. All thanks to Lena, the bitch in sheep’s clothing.

“She brought us here,” Vanessa said, her tone harsh and spiteful. She directed her brown eyes to Lena, but the latter only rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” Lena hissed. “This is probably the highlight of your life. Isn’t the guy you like dating Serena and you’re supposedly friends with her?”

Vanessa scoffed and shook her head. Lena was an idiot. Vanessa had long since got over Dan and that’s why she and Serena were able to be friends. Of course, the bitch wouldn’t know. It seemed she hadn’t paid attention to any of the conversations between the girls at all. God, how could I not tell? Vanessa thought to herself, growing sad and ashamed. It should’ve been obvious with the way Lena never really participated with them and how she was always quiet. Now, it was clear that she was just studying them and thinking of the perfect time to get them all here.

“What do you mean?” Jenny asked, tears growing in her eyes. “Why are we naked?”

“We’re going to eat you guys.” Claire, a giant, stepped forward. Her answer was blunt and to the point, not bothering with  pleasantries or beating around the bush. “You’re naked because you’re Meat topping of our pizza and human clothes make the food bland.”

Jill threw her head back and laughed. The sound was deep and because they were so large, it made the girls shake and lose their balance. The three humans fell over and the giant laughed harder and louder.

While the giants and conscious humans were distracted, a couple more girls proceeded to wake. Up. The loud laughs had roused them from their sleep. Their bodies first registered the  chill of the kitchen before they realized they were naked. Then they looked around and saw the dilemma they were in.

“What is this?” Aria asked groggily. Her short hair was a mess from her wild sleeping. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect her naked body from prying eyes. “What…?”

Aria looked over to see those who woke up with her: Mona and Emily. The two girls were just as confused as she was. Mona had a frown on her face, and she looked over at Aria, shrugging. Emily was blushing as she looked down at her naked body then saw how everyone else was naked. Whatever happened, wasn’t good, she thought.

“You guys are awake!” Vanessa rushed to them. “Oh, God. We’re going to die.”

Another giant, Brie, sighed as she started cutting up a vegetable. She was the quietest out of the three of them. But when she was fed up, she could be the fiercest. Her personality could only be described as silent but deadly which always seemed to confuse her prey. Now, she was fed up with the loud and annoying humans. With the knife clutched in her hands, she turned to the human girls and pointed the knife at them. Her stance was threatening.

“Your friend Lena Luthor, brought you here to get eaten, now shut up!” The giant shouted and her putrid breath reached the girls. They all gagged from the smell.

“You heard her,” Jill laughed, giving the humans an evil look.

Soon, all giants were working to get the food ready. The stove had been turned on  and because it was so large, it was burning up in the room. The oven itself was twenty-five feet tall and wooden. It looked like something that should be in an imaginary world, but this wasn’t fake life. This was reality and the girls were going to die.

“Why?” Aria shrieked loudly. “Why are you trying to eat us.”

Claire shrugged her big, burly shoulders. “Because we’re hungry and you humans are the tastiest treat.”

The girls began to cry, coming to terms with their fate. All they could do was watch as the giants cut up vegetables and roll out the dough. Soon, Blair was waking up. Her eyebrows were confused as she squinted from the lights.

Blairs got up and stretched. “Hey, where are we?” she asked as she looked around. “We’re naked?”

Ivy Dickens was next to wake up. She looked around and quickly realized the situation. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to her feet. Looking at  all of  her friends, she shook her head. Her hands reached out for Alison and she started shaking her.

“Oh no, come on friends,” she shouted, trying to wake up the rest of her friends, “get up, get up, Alison!”

Ally shook Ivy’s hands-off and rolled onto her side. She groaned loudly before she huffed at her friends. “Why are you being so damn obnoxious?”

Before Ivy could answer, she was picked up by one of the giants. A scream tore through her as she was placed down on the uncooked pizza. A gag left her as she rolled around in the pizza sauce. Then Alison was dropped next to her.

“It was Lena!” Vanessa shouted and somehow the two girls were able to hear. Soon, all of them were placed on top of pizzas. “She took up here.”

Alison growled loudly and smacked her hand down. Some of the sauce flew up, splashing those were on the pizza with her. “That evil bitch!” she shouted, shaking her head and causing her blonde hair to whip around. 

The giants snicker red as they placed the remaining topping onto the pizza.  Pieces of mushrooms, pepperoni, and spinach were thrown onto the pizza. Some landed on the girls, blanketing them with the meat and vegetables.

“How can we get out?” Jenny asked, her voice loud and hopeful. But she was too loud as the giants laughed.

“You can’t!” Jill answered, an evil glint in her eyes. Her mouth was curled into a sneer and she licked her lips. Her giant hand rubbed her giant stomach, showing her hunger for humans. “We’re going to have you guys and we’re going to enjoy it.”

Claire stepped up next to Jill, smiling sadistically. “The more you cry, the better the pizza will taste, so cry away. I love the taste of tears on my tongue.” She cackled loudly.

Brie was the only serious one. She rolled her eyes at her sisters and shook her head. With one final topping, she scooped the pizza up with the pizza place and slid the pizza into the oven. The girls immediately became hot from the hot oven. Sweat started pouring from them in waves.

Alison stood and looked towards the door. “We can’t let ‘ em close that giant oven door on us,” she stated. “We’re going to die, and I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not ready to die. Especially not because of that evil bitch, Lena.”

But the girls were hopeless as the giants snickered in their faces. Brie’s hand clutched the oven door handle as she slowly slid it closed.


	4. Final Chapter

The oven door was being slowly closed as the giants taunted the humans. It created a loud noise that echoed around the large kitchen and the counters shook with the force as the giants repeatedly opened and closed the oven door. All three of the female giants laughed happily as the screams of the humans were drowned out by their loud sounds. Their evil faces were happy as they stood around, waiting for their food to stop crying. If the giants were honest to themselves, they thought the addition of the tears would add a nice salty taste to their slices.

“Our oven is coming right up!” the giants said, laughing evilly. They grinned, their faces contorting into that of monsters. They look terrible, evil, and plain monstrous. Claire’s evil eyes were dark. She had a mole on her cheek and her forehead wrinkled. Her nose was large, unfitting for her face. Her lips were chapped and large, making them appear out of shape with her face.

Her eyebrows were hardly there, the skin clear but covered with ugly moles. She looked like a giant, stereotypical witch. Her hair was tangled and looked damaged beyond repair as if it had been burnt before and never grew back properly.

Brie was slightly better looking though still ugly. Her hair was brown but appeared the same. It was tangled and looked extremely like a rat’s nest. Her eyes were also brown, but not as dark as Claire’s. Brie’s were dark like chocolate, though they didn’t have a happy twinkle in them. Instead, they were mad and evil. Her eyes were crazy. Unlike her sister giant, she had eyebrows, but they were overly bushy. The things looked like two hairy caterpillars that had decided to set up above her evil eyes.

Her face was almost clear of blemishes. She had one or two moles, but most of the problems lied with the oiliness of her skin. It was clear to see from the shininess of her huge forehead. Her skin was oily, too oily. One-touch would cause a disgusting film on her fingers. It was gross, but she didn’t care.

The last was Jill who was noticeably the quieter of the giant sisters. She was the youngest and prettiest. Pretty is still a stretch though. Her eyes were the lightest, but still brown. It was more hazel than anything. Her hair was a little more done and set in a ponytail. Her hair was also greasier than the others who had unbelievably dry hair. Her nose was tiny and too small for her face just like her eyes were. Her lips were pinched, causing them to become wrinkled and unshapely.

All three giants were large. Nothing about them was nicely small. In other words, they were fat and unshapely. It made them even scarier to the girls because of how easy it would be for the giants to crush the human. One wrong move, they’d be dead. There would be no coming back and that was the most frightening part. The humans all knew they wouldn’t survive. Especially not against the giants. There was no way.

Brie, one of the giants, hummed loudly. She shook her head and rubbed her stomach. “This pizza is going to be absolutely delicious.” She looked down at the pizza in the oven and watched as the humans squirmed around.

“Oh yes,” Claire agreed. She licked her dry and cracked lips before grinning. Her lips pulled back to reveal yellow and rotten teeth. They looked slimy and plaque covered.

Bending down, Claire breathed into the oven while her sister giants laughed. Her putrid breath raced into the oven. Though the space was large, the horrible smell still covered the whole inside of the oven. The appliance wasn’t big enough to mask the smell.

The humans began yelling is horror and disdain. A lot of the other girls began to look around in disbelief and fear. They began screaming, pleading for each of the giants to set them free. They told them they’d keep this place, this hotel a secret from the world.

Blair Waldorf shifted around, but the toppings of the pizza were too heavy for her. Her brown eyes widened in fear, showing the true pain she felt. Her brown hair was fanned out around her, becoming greasy from the other toppings and the sauce on the dough. “Where are we?” she said, her question coming out shaky.

The other girls frowned, thinking she was in some kind of in denial. They were clearly in an oven. Though the heat was very low. The girls hadn’t even broken a sweat from the heat yet. They were sweating from fear and nervousness. Despite that, the girls answered her, telling Blair they were in a giant oven.

Ivy Dickens was trying her best to remain calm. They couldn’t have twelve girls freaking out, it would just ensure further chaos. So, she decided to be the voice of reason in this situation. “Oh no,” she mumbled loudly. “Come on, friends, get up. Get up, Alison!” Ivy shouted. She couldn’t go down like this. She honestly couldn’t believe she had been conned by the bitch in sheep’s clothing, Lena. Ivy herself was a con artist, so to go down like this was just terrible for her. Not only was she going to die, but her pride was hit hard by this all. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Alison shook her head as a tear leaked out of her eye. She then realized that crying wasn’t going to help her out of this situation. She needed to be there for her friends instead of pitying herself for being in this terrible situation. Sighing, she cleared her throat, clearing away the frog that was there. It didn’t work and her throat grew tight and her stomach tightened. She was to curl on her side and cry, but not when they were in this terrible situation. They had to figure something out. If Alison could fake her death for so long, she could figure out how to fight her way out of this.

Alison looked around at all of her friends. “We can't let 'em close that door on us,” she said, groaning in disdain. She had pieces of food covering her body that shouldn’t be there. “Listen, guys, we really need to make a plan, okay? Seriously, we’re struggling, and we’ll die. Please listen up and please calm down! I don’t want to die by being eating alive!”

Alison could feel the panic whirring up in her. She didn’t want to, but it was a bit inevitable. They were in a terrible situation and while she wanted to hope and pray, they’d get out, it wasn’t looking likely. None of the friends listened to Alison’s pleas. They only continued to cry and scream in fear and anger. But she couldn’t let her friends know she was panicking. She started to think about her family. If she were to be devoured and consumed by these beasts, she’d never get a chance to say goodbye to her family. None of them would.

Spencer Hastings screamed out loudly. She thrashed around before pulling herself into a sitting position. She placed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts. This situation was beyond comfortable for her and she didn’t want to sit on the giant dough while naked. Curling her lip, she brushed stray pieces of cheese off of her body. Shaking her head, she cursed silently. This wasn’t good for her, not at all. Everything about this situation was lousy and she was so angry about all of this. She wanted to use intelligence to get out of this because Spencer was smart.

Spencer abruptly said, “Ah! Serena, am I dreaming?” She looked toward the blonde socialite in anger and disbelief. While she was scared, she was too angry to feel the fear that was bound to overwhelm her. There was cheese everywhere between her toes, in her ears, covering her body. All the cheese was making her want to vomit and throw out everything. She wanted to stand, grab the toppings and throwing them into the face of the giants. She wanted her Lena and kill the monsters outside of the oven. Would she get the chance? Most likely not. Would she be able to buy time? It didn’t look like it. 

Serena van der Woodsen shuddered in disgust. She shook viciously as she picked up a giant strand of cheese. The white dairy product flew as she shook her arm. Her blue eyes grew extremely worried as she asked, “Or is this stuff what I think it is?” The question was rhetoric, but she would welcome any answer she would get. She knew exactly what this was and she knew for a fact that she was in a terribly dangerous situation. Her stomach clenched painfully as her heart dropped. She and her friends were naked and in a giant oven.

Jennifer Humphrey gagged. It was fake, but she did feel disgusted by what was around them. She pulled her blonde hair to one shoulder, noticing chunky tomato sauce covering the tips of her blonde hair. She huffed as she wiped the sauce out, shuddering just as Serena did. “No, you're not dreaming, this is definitely cheese,” she mumbled. “Oh my gosh! It’s too much damn cheese, what’s the hell is happening? How did we even get into this situation?”

Claire the giant smirked. She leaned down once again and said to the humans, "Ha, ha, ha, and very delicious cheese too!” She snickered, her yellow teeth basically growing. Again, she leaned towards the oven and breathed in her hot, putrid breath. It made the humans gag, all twelve of them.

Brie said to the humans, “You see, I only use the finest meats and ingredients.” She pressed her fingers to her lips and kissed them loudly. “It is why we giants are the best cooks around. Everything we make is made with delicious human means.” She laughed and to the girls, it sounded like a dying hyena. “We always come back to human meat because it’s the best on the market. All things human is amazing. We’re going to enjoy eating your girls!”

“You’re all in our 50-foot human pizza,” the giant, Jill, finally spoke. She grinned evilly and shrugged. “I’ve been waiting for ages to have a yummy human pizza. How do you guys like to be eaten best? With sauce or no sauce?” She then laughed with her giant sisters as they bumped shoulders and nudged each other playfully. They each thought they were so clever with their taunts and teases. It was truly unfortunate for humans because it showed them that the giants really had no hearts. None of their lives would be spared.

All three giants laughed in the faces of the humans. They licked their lips and rubbed their stomachs. “Ha, ha, ha, ha,” they emphasized each laugh, showing just how much they didn’t care about the lives of these humans.

The girls stopped crying, each of their tears drying. Hearing the giants laugh at them made them angry. Gone was the fear and in its place was rage. God was the confusion and in its place was rage. Gone was the heartache and in its place was rage. All they felt was rage now, no more sadness.

Aria Montgomery looked at the giants in disdain. She curled her lip in anger and her eyes blazed with fury. If there was anything she knew, it was that she hated the bitch Lena and she hated these damn giants. “You'll never get away with this,” she yelled, causing her throat to ache from how loud and scratchy it was.

Finally, the giants shut the oven door. The door slammed closed, the noise loud and echoing throughout the huge kitchen. The counters shook with the force as the giants laughed once again.

Giant Claire looked at the humans. She tapped the glass of the oven door and opened the contraption once again. “You’re going to cook very slowly, but don’t worry, you’ll still be alive!” She gave them a smile. “And we still need more ingredients.” Claire closed the oven door once again with another slam. The humans got up and ran to it.

The girls began to bang on the oven door. Their anger was gone and replaced with sadness and fear again. They should’ve known their anger and fearlessness were false. They screamed and begged for the giants o let them out of the oven. They begged for their lives to be spared. They even begged for a little more time, but their pleas went unheard.

“Don't cry, it's only onions!” Brie said to the crying humans. She then laughed at her own joke, throwing her ratty head back. She snickered before beginning to shop up the fresh onions they had.

“And green peppers, mushrooms, and pepperoni!" Jill exclaimed, pressing her face to the oven window. The humans could see up her hairy and disgusting nose. It was a nasty sight to behold. She winked at the cooking humans as she opened her mouth again, “And the secret to a great pizza,” she started before Claire decided to finish for her.

“More cheese! Ha, ha, ha.” Giant Claire said to the humans. She clapped her huge hands together.

“Now is the time to heat things up,” Brie stated as she clicked buttons on the oven. “We’re going to use my oven for 40 minutes to an hour,” Brie told the humans. She then turned to her sister giants. “And you're gonna have a beautiful, cheesy deep dish Human pizza. Doesn’t that sound deliciously wonderful?”

The giants turned the oven up just enough so that the twelve humans would be cooked perfectly. They weren’t going to die, no. They were going to be cooked to perfection but still be alive so that they would feel all the pain of being eaten alive. Their skin blistered profusely from the heat of the oven. It was like they were getting tanned then burned at the beach. Their skin became red first before bubbles formed that popped. Their skin dried before it began peeling. To humans, it was painful and disgusting. To the giants, they looked like they were cooking to perfection.

The hair of the humans became dry and started breaking off immediately. Their heads burned and their eyebrows and eyelashes also burned off. It was an extremely horrifying and painful situation. The hour passed slowly for the girls and soon, they were ready. Soon, they were cooked but still alive.

“The source seems to be this very large oven,” Brie said as a delicious smell wafted through the kitchen. She pulled on oven mitts then walked over to the over just as the timer beeped for the hour mark. The pizza was now done.

“Yummy! The humans have been baked nicely into a delicious pizza!” Giants said to the humans who were still alive. They could barely move their lips with had nearly melted shut from the heat. 

“Ah, finally pizza. It’s supper time,” Jill said happily. She rubbed her hands together as Brie set the pizza on the huge table. “Mmm, you smell so good!” she exclaimed to the humans as her stomach growled. The sound was loud and petrified the cooked girls on the pizza. Jill didn’t care, she was just ready to dig in now.

“Which one should I eat first?” Claire brought her face to the pizza and sniffed. She nodded happily at the delicious smell she got from the food. “Well, humans? Which of you should I eat first? Hmm?”

Blair was the first to speak. She opened her eyes and struggled to look towards Claire. Blair’s skin hurt as it was cook almost off the bone. “Please don't eat me. I'm not completely cooked.” She would have cried if she could, but her tear ducts were now dry and no longer works. Her nose was dry, so no snot was produced. Everything about her body was extremely dry. Her skin was basically off the bone so she was technically bone dry.

Claire curled her lip at the humans, all of them. “I hate it when my food never agrees with me.” She huffed and pointed at the humans on the pizza. “Who should I eat first?”

Lena looked to the giants and forced a smile onto her cracked lips. She blinked, though it was hard with her crusty and dry eyelids. “Please eat us. We are completely cooked, don’t listen to the other humans on the pizza with me. They’re lying!” Lena laughed lightly as she begged for the giants to eat them. “Eat me first. I’m happy to go, please, please!” The humans all wanted to force her mouth shut, but there was nothing they could do. If there was anything they could hope for, it was a miracle. Each of them knew there was nothing that would save them.

Brie took her seat and scooted into the table. She rolled her eyes at her food and her sisters. “Before long, we’re going to eat all of you,” she told the humans then looked at her sister giants. “We’re going to eat this whole pizza, so it doesn’t matter which slice gets eaten first, just take one!”

The giants spoke to the other humans with malicious voices. “My dinner is about to be eaten,” they said.

“I’m waiting for us be in the giant’s digestive system while we are still alive,” said Lena with a grin. She tried to look at her human companions but struggled with her burnt next and the angles of them. Closing her eyes, she smiled excitedly. She could already picture the way she would slide down the giant’s throat. To her, it would be like a fun slide which she would enjoy a lot.

“Fuck you, human traitor!” all the humans shouted, crying out in anger for the bitch. “We hate you, Lena Luthor, you’re nothing to us,” they yelled toward Lena.”

“We hate you and we wish we never met you, bitch!” Aria shouted though it hurt profusely. Her throat felt like it was being painfully ripped out, a feeling she hated. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. Her eyes were too dry to do so. So instead of crying, she settled for dry sobs. But even then, her throat ached and burned. “Why did you do this to us? How could you do this to us? We were your friends!”

Lena scoffed and shook her head. She opened her eyes before narrowing them. “The giants are my friends! I wanted them to eat me, to eat us. This is my gift to them so they can be satisfied and content, do you understand me? Hmm? The giants are my friends!”

“You’re insane you crazy bitch!” Spencer growled as she breathed heavily. It was a struggle for her, but she did it. “You’re so stupid, so dumb. These giants could care less about you. If they did, they wouldn’t be eating you. They would eat with you, stupid cow! You’re such a damn bitch!”

Those were the last words of the humans as the giants took their slices and began eating. The slices were two and a half feet wise, a total of twelve slices. A single human laid on each of them like sardines. Because of the size of the giants, they were able to the slices of pizza easily. Because of this, the giants ate the slices whole, taking no bites. Instead, they shoved the pieces into their mouth and swallowed.

The human girls were being eaten alive. They would land in the giant’s stomachs alive. Their bodies fell into the stomachs of the giants. They are splashed into the stomach acid as if they jumped into pools. Their skin started to burn even more than it already was. Their red and black charred skin started to melt off. Each girl screamed and cried out for each other and their families. They tried to reach out to hold each other, but it didn’t work. Their skin was melting off quickly, much faster than it should’ve been. The putrid, green acid was toxic. They choked on the fumes, their lungs struggling with it all. They could no longer breathe. The fumes were so pungent and toxic that their eyes finally watered. They cried and cried and cried some more. There was no saving these humans. And despite all that, they still didn’t die. Not yet.

They were forced to endure the horrid burning of their already burnt skin. They screeched in pain as they looked at their skin to see the whites of their bone. Then their bones started disintegrating with the acid. As they sunk into the liquid, their brains finally melted, killing them all as the giants began digesting the humans.

And a delicious meal they were.


	5. Good Ending

Bending down, Claire breathed into the oven while her sister giants laughed. Her putrid breath raced into the oven. Though the space was large, the delicious smell still covered the whole inside of the oven. The appliance wasn’t big enough to mask the smell.

Spencer abruptly said, “Ah! Serena, am I dreaming?” She looked toward the blonde socialite in anger and disbelief. While she was scared, she was too angry to feel the fear that was bound to overwhelm her. There was cheese everywhere between her toes, in her ears, covering her body. All the cheese was making her want to vomit and throw out everything. She wanted to stand, grab the toppings and throwing them into the face of the giants. She wanted her Lena and kill the monsters outside of the oven. Would she get the chance? Most likely not. Would she be able to buy time? It didn’t look like it. 

Serena van der Woodsen shuddered in disgust. She shook viciously as she picked up a giant strand of cheese. The white dairy product flew as she shook her arm. Her blue eyes grew extremely worried as she asked, “Or is this stuff what I think it is?” The question was rhetoric, but she would welcome any answer she would get. She knew exactly what this was and she knew for a fact that she was in a terribly dangerous situation. Her stomach clenched painfully as her heart dropped. She and her friends were naked and in a giant oven.

“You’re insane you crazy bitch!” Spencer growled as she breathed heavily. It was a struggle for her, but she did it. “You’re so stupid, so dumb. These giants could care less about you. If they did, they wouldn’t be eating you. They would eat with you, stupid cow! You’re such a damn bitch!”

Those were the last words of the humans as the giants took their slices and began eating. The slices were two and a half feet wise, a total of twelve slices. A single human laid on each of them like sardines. Because of the size of the giants, they were able to the slices of pizza easily. Because of this, the giants ate the slices whole, taking no bites. Instead, they shoved the pieces into their mouth and swallowed.

The human girls were being eaten alive. They would land in the giant’s stomachs alive. Their bodies fell into the stomachs of the giants. Theirs splashed into the stomach acid as if they jumped into pools. Their skin started to burn even more than it already was. Their red and black charred skin started to melt off. Each girl screamed and cried out for each other and their families. They tried to reach out to hold each other, but it didn’t work. Their skin was melting off quickly, much faster than it should’ve been. The putrid, green acid was toxic. They choked on the fumes, their lungs struggling with it all. They could no longer breathe. The fumes were so pungent and toxic that their eyes finally watered. They cried and cried and cried some more. There was no saving these humans. And despite all that, they still didn’t die. Not yet.

They were forced to endure the horrid burning of their already burnt skin. They screeched in pain as they looked at their skin to see the whites of their bone. Then their bones started disintegrating with the acid. As they sunk into the liquid, their brains finally melted, killing them all as the giants began digesting the humans.

Vanessa Abrams thrashed wildly in her sleep. She tossed and turned as the events played in her head. When her mind and body could take no more of the horrendous events, she woke up. The nightmare was more than that, she realized as she still felt pain all over her body. The effects of the dream had transferred to her while she was asleep. That is exactly how she figured the nightmare wasn’t a bad dream at all, but her future, their future. What she saw couldn’t be a fluke. It was much too vivid to just be a regular dream.

She could still feel the way her skin burned and melted off. She felt the dry, cracked skin though it wasn’t there. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of burning hair and flesh, making her gag profusely. Vanessa imagined the giants swallowing her whole once again. It wasn’t a pretty sight as she saw her body fall into darkness. It wasn’t a pretty sight as she landed into the pit of stomach acid and her skin burned further away. Nothing was pretty and she just knew that would be her fate if she didn’t do something.

The next day, Vanessa met with her ten friends, excluding the backstabber: Lena Luthor. She would be the cause of their deaths, so Vanessa decided, logically, to not include her in the meeting. She met her friends at her house so she could tell them everything. None of the girls knew why Vanessa wanted to meet so bad, nor why she sounded so frantic.

“What is this about, Vanessa?” Jenny spoke up. Her tone was encouraging as she gave a reassuring smile to Vanessa to get her talking. She glanced at the other girls, sharing confused looks with each of them.

Hannah took a seat next to Vanessa and wound an arm around her. “Lay it on us, okay?”

Vanessa felt comfort and took a deep breath. “You guys may not believe me at first and that’s fine, but I need to tell you guys this, okay? So…just listen with an open mind and hear me out completely.”

Each girl nodded as they watched her cautiously. Something about the serious and concerned look in her eyes stilled them. They knew whatever she was going to tell them was serious, so they all shut up and decided, silently, to hear her out.

With a deep breath, Vanessa began her story. She began with the start, which was their trip to the beach. She told the girls everything that happened from the drive, to the tanning, to the fun in the water. She then mentioned how they all decided to go for drinks and food after. Vanessa made sure to emphasize how that was really their downfall. They all had gotten too drunk, except Lena Luthor who was the only sober one. Vanessa’s tone was disgusted as she got into the part of the story where Lena led them to the hotel. She made sure to be as specific as possible when describing the place.

“She did what?” Emily growled angrily, interrupting the story. She wasn’t the only one who was upset.

Mona shook her head and looked away sadly. “I knew that bitch was no good.”

Serena sighed and massaged her temples. “Alright, she’s…she’s trying to kill us then.”

Finally, her tone dropped sadly as she talked about waking up scared and naked to a bunch of giants. The girls stared at her with wide eyes as they listened. The end was of course when each girl got devoured by the giants. To make the situation more dramatic, Vanessa explained in great detail how their bodies were cooked and the feeling she felt in her dream and upon waking up.

Blair was horrified, tears in her eyes. “We’re going to be eaten alive?”

“No! We won’t let that happen, okay?” Jenny assured. “We can’t let it happen.”

Ivy frowned. “So…what do we do?”

“We…” Spencer stuttered as she shook her head. “We need to tell everyone about this or just someone. This is awful, no one deserves to die this way, oh gosh.”

“I know! None of you had the dream, I did!” Vanessa shrieked as she began to slightly panic.

“Okay, okay.” Aria stepped forward. She breathed out before giving the girls reassuring smiles. “We start with news outlets to get the word out. Once we do that, we can try to have something good down about this, okay?”

Allison shook her head. “Will they even believe us?”

Having no other options, the girls agreed with Aria’s proposal. They all nodded and even went as far as to shake on it so no one would back out of the deal. Slowly, they felt themselves growing happy gain.

So, with no hesitation, the girls contacted every local and global news outlet they could. At first, the girls could find no one that would believe them. They all thought it was some huge joke, but by word of mouth, the truth spread with believers. Slowly, everyone in the cities began to believe this outrageous story that happened to be true. At the city hall, a bill was signed for the warrant of Lena Luthor.

At an IHOP with her family, Lena sat comfortably with her family: Lex Luthor, Lillian Luthor, and Lionel Luthor. They were happily enjoying their meals when police officers stormed in. They immediately found Lena and arrested her on the spot. It would take a month, but Lena gets convicted. Her crimes include eleven counts of first-degree murder against the girls and premeditated murder.

Lena gets sentenced between eleven and twenty-five years in prison. Soon, Lena gets thrown into a maximum-security prison with no chance of early release. Of course, she becomes pissed at her outcome.

The survivors, the eleven girls, feel victorious. They were able to effectively stop this treacherous villain. But that still left the giants. They couldn’t be harmed due to the UN, but that didn’t stop various countries from make treaties with them.

It was truly a victorious outcome.


	6. Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending hint of Sequel.

Around the world, giants watched the news after a breaking news broadcast showed up on the device. A sense of pride welled up in each and every one of them as their eyes focused on the tv screens. Their race was endangered, almost extinct. What used to be a prosperous and flourishing race was now down to a few. Their numbers barely reached one hundred. That was why humans were being taken and eaten. Humans were really a delicacy for the giants because of the precise planning they had to do to acquire human meat.

“A dozen girls have been reported as missing,” the news reporter spoke into her mic. Her blonde hair swished with the wind as she stood outside of the same restaurant the humans were last found. She turned her slender body as she waved her hand around. The camera spanned onto the name of the restaurant that was printed on the window. “The young adult girls were last seen at Loca. Their names are Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Jennifer Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, Ivy Dickens, and Lena Luthor.”

There was a pause as the reporter moved to the side to reveal the front of the restaurant. The restaurant looked the same as it did when the girls were there. Though now, it was barren of people, normal customers. Instead, it was full of detectives and policemen. Everyone watching would be able to make out the owner of the restaurant. An officer stood in front of him, notepad in hand as he took down every word of the owner.

The reporter turned her head. “As you can see, the owner of Loca is being interviewed at this very moment along with the works from the night the girls disappeared. It came as a surprise for most because Loca is such a popular establishment. The place is known for its casual setting, handmade pasta, and live bands.” The reporter gave a fake, sympathetic smile to the screen. “It will truly be a sad day if Loca gets shuts down over this situation. At the moment, this place is the only lead the police department has.”

The giants laughed as they watched the human on the screen. Smirks were on their faces as they relaxed back into their seats. They placed their hands against their bellies and began rubbing them. As the reporter droned on, Claire clicked off the tv. She glanced at her sister giants and smiled. She knew their minds were still on the human pizza slices just as hers was. Claire leaned closer towards her sisters.

“How is your food settling, sister?” Claire asked Brie. She glanced at Brie’s stomach which bulged a bit from their yummy feast. She looked positively full and content. The other giant shrugged and rubbed her stomach once again.

“Just fine, Claire. Those humans were delicious. Cooked to absolute perfection,” Brie stated as she glanced at the other giant. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to her belly. A wet, disgusting burp left Brie the giant. She did not care, however. “How did they settle for you?”

Claire laughed out loud. “I could feel them squirming until they died.” Then all the giants laughed. They turned the tv back up and tuned back in.

The giants could still remember the smell of burnt flesh. To them, it equaled to the smell of delicious steak or tasty chicken. They could still taste the delicious taste of each human. Their meat mixed well with the dough of the pizza, the zesty tomato sauce, the cheese. As they imagined humans again, they grew hungry for more flesh. And the screams? The three giants could still hear the screams and yells of the human girls. They reveled in the memory, savoring it, enjoying it. It made them eager for the next time, their next meal.

With those thoughts in their mind, they focused back on the tv. The camera from the news was closer to the window now. Viewers could just make out the modern-rustic decorations of the inside. They could see the open windows around and wooden tables with matching chairs to go with it. The glow from the mason jar lights above each table was dull because it was daytime.

“Currently, there are no leads to where the girls could be. They were last seen two days ago at Loca. If anyone has seen them, please step forward.” But nobody would step forward. The only people who knew where they truly were, were the giants. The giants would never come forward unless it was to eat more humans. That was a fact.

It was such a blatant fact that the giants were already thinking up their next meal. Rather than another pizza or anything equally as heavy, they would make sandwiches. They would get humans and get some premium bread. The bread would be coated in mayonnaise and mustard. The humans would serve as the meat, shoved between two pieces of lettuce and cheese.

The giants grew hungrier and hungrier as they thought. They imagined the next set of humans who would become their victims.

“I’m getting hungry again,” Jill spoke as her stomach growled loudly and ferociously. She licked her lips, tasting the pizza residue that remained.

Brie glanced over at Jill, her eyes glinting evilly. “We’ll just have to get more humans then, sister. How does that sound?”

“Absolutely devilish.” Jill laughed, the sound rolling off wickedly and high pitched.

The twelve human girls - Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Jennifer Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, Ivy Dickens, and Lena Luthor - weren’t the giants first victims. They wouldn’t be the last either. As the news segment finished up on the twelve, unfortunate ladies, the giants began their malicious deeds. They began planning their next course of action for their next meal.

And they could already taste the sandwiches on their tongues. The giants decided these humans would be used as the meat for their sandwiches. They would cook them in the oven so the cheese could melt them together: Claire Brady, Asian Haley Chen, Ciara Alice Brady, Thea Dearden Queen, Felicity Megan Smoak, Dinah Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Caitlin "Cait" Snow, Linda Park, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Alex Danvers.


	7. Tropes used

**All these Tropes in This Fanfiction Story**  
Trope: To Serve Man (Humans is to become Food to be eaten by Giants)  
Trope: Eaten Alive (Humans is Eaten Alive by Giants)  
Trope: You Taste Delicious (Giants said to Humans "You Taste Delicious" while Humans in Pizza Oven)  
Trope: You Won't Like How I Taste (Blair said “Please don't eat me. I'm not completely cooked.” to Giants)  
Trope: Let's Meet the Meat (Giants Meets Longpigs aka Humans)  
Trope: Human Resources (  
Trope: Sapient Eat Sapient (Giant Eat Human)  
Trope: Darkest Hour (  
Trope: Character Death (Caitlin Snow is dead,   
Trope: Bittersweet Ending (  
Trope: Inn of No Return (  
Trope: Fate Worse than Death (Humans is cooked Alive for hours and Eaten Alive by Giants)  
Trope: Invited As Dinner (Humans is Invited as Dinner, then becomes Dinner for Giants)


End file.
